


Kisses and Coca

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas again. Some of the other humans have switched over to calling it twelfth perigee’s eve, considering that Sburb kinda killed anything resembling faith in a Jeudeo-Christian god any of you might have had, but to you it’s still Christmas. After all, your family had always just appropriated it for an excuse to bake more cakes and cookies and to spend time together. So as far as you’re concerned nothing’s really changed, except for the people you’re sharing it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Coca

In the living room the fire crackles softly, the light shimmering off the ornaments on the tree. The kitchen smelled of cinnamon and sugar cookies, but in here the cool odor of pine combines with the warmth of that of the burning wood. It definitely smells like Christmas, and with the snow swirling outside your window it looks like it too.

Karkat sits curled on the sofa, his knees almost to his chest, as he stares into the fire. The flames reflect dully in his glazed eyes. He’s still wearing his Christmas sweater decorated in “flying antler beasts.”  Except for the occasional blink and his slow, steady breathing he’s completely still.

You begin walking towards him, but he doesn’t seem to notice you until you step on a piece of stray wrapping paper. Once he hears the crinkle, he turns and smiles softly.

“You have my hot coca?” he asks.

“Of course.” You take the last few steps towards him, stepping on more torn pieces of paper, and then offer him his mug.

“Did you _have_ to use this one?”

“Yeah. It’s _cute.”_

He rolls his eyes but takes it anyway. He holds it in both hands, covering most of the image on the side. But it’s a big mug, so part of the ocean scene remains, including part of one big red claw and the top half of the words ‘I’m a little crabby!’ You count this as a victory and sit down next to him, holding your own Ghostbusters mug the same way.

When you were younger you would have slurped your drink down, heat be damned. You made it just the way your dad used to, with tons of marshmallows and whipped cream with extra syrup drizzled across the top. But now you’re content just to hold it for a few moments, to let the mug be warm and solid in your hands. Karkat does the same.

Outside you see everyone else’s house, looking like an overly seasonal illustration. Warm yellow lights shine from the two-story houses all around the too-round-to-be-a-but-everyone-calls-it-that-anyway square. Some of the windows are filled with trees and a few others have weird alien menorahs, every one of the eight different colored flames flickering. Looks like everyone made it home safe, not that they had more than a block to go.

You throw one of your arms around Karkat’s shoulders.

“You get everything you wanted this year?” You ask.

“John, you and I both know neither of us will get everything we want.”

“Well excuse me, negative nancy,” you say with a laugh.

“…But it was nice. And I do really like that blanket Rose and Kanaya made for us.”

“Yeah, it’s really soft. Where’d it go anyway?”

“I spread it over the bed.”

“Oh, cool.”

Karkat sips at his coca, and you decide to try some of yours. Jesus Christ it’s sweet. Shit, the god tier magic might not be working because you’re pretty damn sure you’re getting old.  Meanwhile, Karkat just licks the chocolate-covered whipped cream off the top. But he’s been known to put honey on rock candy, so there’s that. Personally, you’re more enjoying the feel of the warmth rushing down your throat and into your stomach than the taste. Everything is warm. The sofa is just soft enough, you have your partner next to you, and you are incredibly comfortable.

“So what now?” Karkat asks.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe I’m just getting that ‘Christmas hangover’ early this year, but I feel like we should be doing something.

“We are doing something. We’re cuddling”

He scowls. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But we gave ourselves the day off. You and the other science guys can go back to breeding animals tomorrow and me Jake and Dave will head back out into the brush. We have more time than anything else, Karkat.”

“Maybe that’s just what I’m having the most trouble with. You know I never thought that would be a thing.”

“You know, if you let your wings out more often maybe that might help,” You say, trying to tactfully sidestep the whole ‘I am a filthy mutant who should have been culled long ago.’

“They make it impossible to sit or lie on my back. And they’re big and awkward. I always used to think Vriska was full of shit when she complained about hers but I’m going to end up taking her fucking side on this shit.”

“They are pretty, though. Red looks great on you.”

He blushes, bringing a little pink onto his pale grey skin. His ears tip downwards and, fuck yes, fluster achieved. And when he’s flustered you just can’t help from kissing him. Little muscley ball of anger that he is sometimes, right now he’s just so soft and adorable. When you pull away your eyes are drawn to his, ruby and gold and perfect, so striking against the rest of his face.

“There,” you say because you can’t keep your dumb mouth closed. “Now we’ve got something to do. We can make out on the couch.”

You knew before the words left your mouth that you’d either get a scowl or a smile, and luckily it’s the latter.

“You are a massive fucking idiot.” He says.

“I’m _your_ idiot, though.”

“And I’m yours.”

You kiss again, and lose yourself in warmth and love.


End file.
